Little Things
by Z-Aquarius-Kai
Summary: Have you ever wondered what kind of songs Kai listens to? Or what kind of books lie on Ray's bookshelf? Or which movies Tyson loves to see? Or the celebrities Max has a crush on? Little things that you just wondered...Currently showing Ian's PLAYLIST!
1. Chapter 1

**Kai's Playlist**

_Numb _ by Linkin Park

_Desperately _byDecyfer Down

_Wake Me Up When September Ends _by Green Day

_Don't Wake Me Up _by Chris Brown

_Wake Me Up_ by Avicii

_Better Than I Know Myself_ by Adam Lambert

_Impossible _ Cover by James Arthur

_Demons _by Imagine Dragons

_Monster _by Eminem Ft. Rihanna

_Stay _by Rihanna

Kai likes to say that he doesn't really care about songs and playlists but Tyson once deleted Kai's playlist and well, Tyson has been known to be scared of touching Kai's phone ever since then.

* * *

**And that's the first one!**

**Like it?**

**What do you think about Kai's taste in music?**

**Oh I have an activity for you guys. REVIEW and tell me which songs you and Kai both listen to and if you have suggestions for Kai do leave them in the review. **

**See ya!**


	2. Tyson's Playlist

**Kai will not admit it but he's actually going through your suggestions and listening to them ;P**

* * *

**Tyson's Playlist**

1\. _Sexy Boy_ – Shawn Michael's Theme Song

2\. _Baby_ by Justin Bieber

3\. _We Can't Stop_ by Miley Cyrus

4\. _I Need Your Love_ by Ellie Goulding

5\. _Firework _by Katy Perry

6\. _Live While We're Young_ by One Direction

7\. _You Make Me _by Avicii

8\. _I Want Crazy _by Hunter Hayes

9\. _Moves Like Jagger _by Maroon 5

10\. _Call Me Maybe _by Carly Rae Jepson

Tyson's playlist is like him-happy, energetic and bordering on irritating ;)

* * *

**And that's Tyson's playlist!**

**Like it?**

**What do you think about his taste in music? I like some of his songs. Don't judge me :P**

**Great thanks to my lovely reviewers- Susan Styles, ShortBusHero, Rangerapprentice, Superkami, akin 'to38, XOAnn13OX, SMRA (**Thanks for liking it and OMG that's a lot of musicians I have to try out now. Some of them bug me but I will *Puts on my brave experiment face on***) and WolfirePrincess for being pure awesome and encouraging!**

**And now REVIEW and tell me which songs you and Tyson both listen to and if you have suggestions for Tyson leave them in the review. **

**See ya!**


	3. Max's Playlist

**Tyson loved most of your suggestions :D**

* * *

**Max's Playlist**

1\. _Strip _by Chris Brown

2\. _International Love _by Pitbull Ft. Chris Brown

3\. _Confident _by Justin Bieber

4\. _Talk Dirty To Me _by Jason Derulo

5\. _Timber _by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha

6\. _Honestly _by Hot Chelle Rae

7\. _Love More_ by Chris Brown

8\. _Cruise _by Florida Georgia Line

9\. _Tonight _by Enrique Iglesias

10\. _One More Night_ by Maroon 5

11\. _Hold On, We're Going Home_ by Drake

12\. _Glad You Came_ by The Wanted

Max likes his music really, really loud and sings along most of the time.

* * *

**I know, I know what you're thinking...Let me explain. There are a lot of Maxs out there-there's the sugar high Max, the kind and considerate Max, the romantic yet dark Max, the stalker Max and yes the flirt Max. I like the flirt Max best because I use him a lot like in my story _Matchmaking_** (which if you could take out some time to try would be amazing and mean a lot...so pleeeeeeaaaaase try it!) **Max is a flirt**** and so this is his playlist. Again don't judge me :'D**

**So, what do you think of Maxie's playlist?**

**REVIEW and tell me which songs you and Max both have in common and if you have suggestions for him leave them in the review :)**

**Thanks for reading and special thanks to my awesome reviewers: Sheezus, XOAnn13OX, akin 'to38, Rangerapprentice, WolfirePrincess and SMRA ( **Hey! And I like Pop so I don't like them but I do enjoy good lyrics :P Male chauvinism I see :P and yep, you know me too well :) Ah Everything About You is one of my fav.s and yes I Made It would suit Tyson. How come I missed that? Thanks and RR!**)**

**See ya!**


	4. Ray's Playlist

**If you are a regular ****_Matchmaking 2_**** reader please go read it! LOL! Shameless self-advertising, I know ;) :P **

* * *

**Ray's Playlist**

1\. _All of Me _by John Legend

2\. _Set Fire To The Rain _by Adele

3\. _No Boundaries _by Adam Lambert

4\. _Heart Never Lies_ by Mcfly

5\. _Wanted_ by Hunter Hayes

6\. _Let It Go _by Demi Lovato (because of _Frozen_)

7\. _Dear Darling _by Olly Murs

8\. _U.N.I _by Ed Sheeran

9\. _Ridin' Solo_ by Jason Derulo

10\. _Hall of Fame_ by The Script

11\. _Tell Me A Lie_ by One Direction

12\. _Applause _by Lady Gaga

Ray is the kind of person who hums along and sings his favorite lines here and there.

* * *

**He's such a nice guy. I love Ray : * **

**Well, what do you think of his playlist?**

**REVIEW and tell me which songs you and Ray have in common and if you have suggestions feel free to drop 'em!**

**Thanks for reading and thank you X infinity to my lovely reviewers: ****Rangerapprentice, Sheezus, XOAnn13OX and ShortBusHero!**

**Again Please Please Please Please Try Out My Other Story _Matchmaking 2_ ! You Might Like It :D**

**See ya!**


	5. Tyson's Bookshelf

**Tyson's Bookshelf**

1) Batman Comics

2) Iron-man Comics

3) Justice League Comics

4) Superman Comics

5) Naruto Manga Volumes

_6)__Noddy Picture Book_

_7)_BeyMag (which has Tyson's interview)

* * *

**Thought you guys might like a bit of change but seriously, the playlists chapters aren't over yet (I know some of you like 'em) ;)**

**Thanks to the awesome and amazing-ShortBusHero, Susan Styles, indraniFOREVER, Sheezus and Guest (i**f you're reading this review on Matchmaking 2 and remind me about Ty/Hil. I assure you I will bring in some of their chapters. The MM series has so many characters...**)!**

**And REVIEW and let me know what's common between Tyson's and your bookshelf. As always feel free to leave suggestions for Tyson!**

**See ya!**


	6. Ian's Playlist

**Sorry! I am really sorry for not updating :'( But here I am back with a new playlist as a peace offering. Its Ian's (peace offering for _Matchmaking 2_ readers too who are probably wondering what happened after Ian held the knife to his throat {I'll update this weekend, I promise}) *dodges angrily-thrown rotten tomatoes***

* * *

**Ian's Playlist**

1\. _Drunk On Love _by The Wanted

2\. _Drunk On Love_ by Beyonce ft. Jay-Z

3\. _23_ by Miley Cyrus

4\. _Love Money Party_ by Miley Cyrus

5\. _Loyal_ by Chris Brown

6\. _Dirty Love_ by Cher Lloyd

7\. _I Knew You Were Trouble_ by Taylor Swift

8\. _Wrecking Ball_ by Miley Cyrus (of course, Ian!)

9\. _22_ by Taylor Swift

10\. _Rock Me_ by One Direction

11\. _Lightning_ by The Wanted (Just Siva's part)

Tala says Ian has a secret playlist which is full of Dolly Parton songs and Ian says a few very colourful words to Tala.

* * *

**Ian :D**

**Tbh I never really loved him before MM2 but now its a different story;)**

**So, what do you think of his playlist? REVIEW and let me know which songs you two have in common. Also, if you want, leave Ian suggestions!**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers- Susan Styles, Sheezus, indraniFOREVER, Superkami, kaihil lover X5, Rangerapprentice, SMRA x3** (I know you have no song in common with Max :P But you should listen to Ray's and of course NODDY had to be there on Tyson's bookshelf. Thanks and RR!).

**The TALA fic I promised should be up tomorrow! Be on the lookout.**

**See ya!**


End file.
